I'm Here For You
by Selena de' Lune
Summary: Untuk Snape Day. Masa dimana Severus Snape memimpin Hogwarts sekaligus melindungi Harry buat Lily. Missing link, dengan sedikit perubahan. Song Fiction.


**I'm Here For You**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rate : Semua Umur

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh adalah milik JK. Rowling dan lirik lagunya terambil dari karya Dewi Lestari – Aku Ada.

-oOo-

Suara pintu di ketuk terdengar dari balik punggung seorang lelaki berjubah hitam panjang. Rambutnya yang hitam dan dipotong pendek kelihatan berminyak dan lengket. Tangan kanan sang lelaki masih memegang tongkat hitam miliknya dengan kuat, sementara kedua matanya memandang lurus tanpa menangkap atau memikirkan satu buah objekpun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia masih tidak mengindahkan ketukan yang terdengar beberapa menit sebelumnya dari luar pintu ruangan kantornya. Namun saat menit berikut berlalu, ketukan kedua kembali terdengar.

"Selamat sore Profesor Snape," sapa seorang perempuan, memasuki ruangan kantor kepala sekolah.

Severus Snape. Lelaki berjubah hitam panjang dengan tatapan mata hitam tidak membalikkan badannya ke arah suara maupun manusia yang datang ke dalam ruangannya. Ia sudah cukup tahu siapa pemilik suara itu tanpa perlu berbalik.

"Aku masuk ke ruangan ini karena—" Alecto Carrow, yang kelihatan tidak terlalu respek terhadap Snape namun masih menunjukkan sikap sopannya, menuntut Snape untuk menatapnya saat ia berbicara. "—bisakah kau memandangku? Ini penting!"

Snape berbalik. Ia memandang acuh tak acuh kepada sosok Alecto. "Apa maumu?"

"Mudah saja sebenarnya, profesor. Aku hanya meminta ijin untuk memberikan hukuman yang 'pantas' buat anak-anak Hogwarts yang tidak patuh," ucapnya tanpa emosi.

Snape menaikkan salah satu alis matanya, seolah bertanya apa maksud dari pembicaraan Alecto. "Bukannya kau memang tidak perlu ijinku?"

Alecto mendengus kasar. "Memang tidak. Bahkan semestinya kau yang menuruti apa mau kami. Aku dan Amycus, tentu saja." Ia menyunggingkan senyum mengancam. "Sebab kalau kau lupa, kami adalah perpanjangan tangan _you-know-who_ disini."

"Terserah padamu! Kau tidak bisa mengancamku disini, itu yang harus kau tahu!" Snape memandang Alecto dengan mata berkilat. "Harusnya kau tahu dimana kau berada! Dan sekarang kuminta keluar dari ruanganku!"

_Brakk! _Suara pintu dibanting menutup. Snape tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali membalikkan badan. Ia berjalan menyusuri ruangan kantor kepala sekolah milik Albus Dumbledore yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya. Ia memandang sebuah pigura yang terpasang berderet berisi mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts dari masa ke masa dan matanya berhenti pada sebuah lukisan kosong berlabel Albus Dumbledore. Snape tidak berharap Dumbledore ada didalam lukisan itu dan menatap dirinya tentu saja, ia hanya memastikan tidak ada lelaki tua itu disana untuk memandangnya.

Snape meneruskan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti dan menuju salah satu jendela besar yang berada di balik lemari buku tinggi peninggalan Dumbledore. ia dapat melihat danau hitam di kejauhan dengan airnya yang berirak tenang. Mentari sore yang kini bersinar berwarna jingga tampak berpendar di batas cakrawala.

_Melukiskanmu saat senja_

_Memanggil namamu ke ujung dunia_

"Hei, Lily!" panggil suara seorang lelaki muda.

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna kemerahan dikuncir ekor kuda berlari-lari kecil didepan sang lelaki. Rambutnya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti gerak tubuh dari empunya. Tawa lembut terdengar seiring dengan langkah kaki dari gadis itu. "Oh, _come on_, Severus. Kenapa kau selalu lama!" Perempuan muda itu kembali berjalan, namun mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya.

"Lily, bukan aku yang berjalan terlalu lama, tapi kalau kau lupa, kamu-lah yang berjalan terlalu cepat," jawab Snape cepat.

"Iya, iya, akulah yang salah Severus. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak pergi berjalan ke pantai seperti sekarang. Terakhir kali aku pergi ke pantai itu saat aku masih tujuh tahun, itupun tidak berakhir menyenangkan. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku bersenang-senang bukan?" Senyum tipis muncul.

Snape tersenyum membalas. Bukan senyum ramah, hanya sebuah senyum kaku, atau bahkan bisa dibilang Snape hanya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit, hingga senyumannya lebih serupa dengan sebuah seringai. Tapi buat Lily Evans, senyum seperti itu adalah senyum yang paling ramah buat seorang Severus Snape. Aneh memang, namun sejak awal perjumpaan mereka yang menurut Lily selalu aneh, Lily mulai memahami lelaki berambut hitam itu.

_Tiada yang lebih pilu_

_Tiada yang menjawabku_

_Selain hatiku dan ombak berderu_

Kedua kelopak mata Snape mengerjap sesaat. Ia kembali tersadar dan melihat beberapa cumi raksasa penghuni danau hitam tampak di permukaan. Entah sedang apa mereka, Snape tidak peduli. Ia tidak pernah peduli dan memperhatikan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya sejak lama. Entah sejak kapan, lelaki ini sudah tidak pernah bisa mengingat lagi kapan persisnya ia mulai kehilangan kemampuan untuk memperhatikan lingkungannya.

_Di pantai ini kau selalu sendiri_

_Tak ada jejakku disisimu_

"_Darah lumpur!"_

Severus Snape menundukkan kepala, ia memandang kedua jemari tangannya yang sedang saling bertautan. Matanya berlumur kecemasan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kata terkutuk itu akan pernah keluar dari celah bibirnya. Snape tahu apa arti darah lumpur. Itu adalah sebuah julukan untuk semua orang kelahiran muggle namun memiliki kemampuan sihir. Orang-orang yang dibenci oleh dirinya sejak ia mulai bisa mengerti dunia tempatnya hidup. Orang-orang seperti Lily Evans, temannya yang ia sayangi.

Namun sebuah ucapan tidak bisa ditarik lagi. malang buat Snape, ia terbalut oleh emosi sehingga tak bisa mencegah keluarnya kata itu dari dalam mulutnya. Ia benci saat dirinya sadar dengan sendiri bahwa Lily bukanlah teman yang baik untuknya. Tidak di dunia mimpi, terlebih lagi di dunia nyata. Ia benci kenyataan itu. Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Ia duduk di salah satu tangga kastil yang ia dengar merupakan jalan menuju asrama Gryffindor. Asrama tempat Lily bernaung yang berada di salah satu menara.

_Namun saat ku tiba_

_Suaraku memanggilmu_

"Apa maumu, Severus?" Suara lembut namun ketus terdengar dari balik badan Snape. Lelaki ini tahu siapa empunya suara tanpa perlu berbalik, namun ia secara refleks membalikkan badan dan melihat gadis itu berdiri disana. Berjubah hitam dengan emblem singa, lambang Gryffindor. "Kamu mengganggu sebagian besar penghuni Gryffindor dengan duduk dan menghalangi jalan seperti ini."

"Aku menunggumu, Lily." Snape memelas. Wajahnya terlihat pias dan lelah. Telah satu hari berlalu dari saat kata itu meluncur dari bibir Snape, dan sejak detik itu pula ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, sedetikpun.

"Buat apa?" Lily bertanya acuh tak acuh. Matanya berkilat menahan sebuah amarah yang tentu saja dapat dimaklumi oleh Snape.

"Aku minta maaf Lily. Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan hal itu." Snape menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lily mendelik mendengar jawaban Snape yang membuatnya tampak semakin marah dan wajahnya memerah. Ia masih terdiam dengan kedua belah tangan terlipat didepan dada. Menunggu perkataan lain yang keluar dari mulut Snape. Ia tahu bahwa lelak temannya ini bukanlah seorang lelaki yang banyak bicara kepada orang lain, namun pada Lily, Smape cenderung dapat bercerita banyak hal, lebih banyak daripada dengan teman-teman Snape yang lain. Setidaknya itulah yang Lily tahu dari cerita Snape.

"Maaf Lily. Maukah kau memaafkan aku?"

Lily menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. "Aku memaafkan kamu, Severus." Kepalanya menggeleng enggan. "Tapi selama kamu masih berteman dengan teman-teman Slytherin-mu yang kasar, sayangnya kita tidak bisa seperti dahulu lagi."

_Akulah lautan kemana kau selalu pulang_

"Tapi, Lily..." pinta Snape.

"Sorry Severus. Itu sudah keputusanku, jadi lebih baik kamu pergi dari tangga ini. Kamu mengganggu perjalanan penghuni Hogwarts lainnya," jawab Lily cepat sebelum membelakangi tubuh Snape dan berjalan pergi.

_Jingga di bahuku_

_Malam di depanku_

"_My Lord,_" sapa Snape membungkuk anggun didepan Voldemort.

Voldemort melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan acuh tak acuh ke arah Snape. Ia menerima perlakuan Snape dan tidak merasa butuh untuk memandang balik kepada para pengikutnya. Mereka semua sudah di sumpah untuk setia dan masing-masing dari mereka menerima tanda kegelapan berbentuk tengkorak manusia dengan ular. "Apa yang mau kau sampaikan buatku, Severus?"

_Dan bulan siaga_

_Sinari langkahku_

"Maaf, _My Lord._ Tetapi saya belum mendengar apapun dari yang anda perintahkan kepada saya. Dumbledore menyembunyikan berbagai macam rahasia tidak hanya kepada satu orang saja, dan saya tidak mendapatkan informasi dimana James Potter bersembunyi."

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu, Severus Snape telah mendengar sebuah ramalan, kalau bisa dibilang demikian, tentang seseorang yang akan mengakhiri kekuasaan Lord Voldemord, junjungannya. Dan Snape telah melaporkan hasil pengamatannya sebagai salah seorang yang berada di dekat Dumbledore untuk menjadi mata-mata dan melaporkan gerak gerik Dumbledore sehubungan dengan ramalan itu. Ramalan yang beberapa hari ini membuat sikap Voldemort tampak begitu uring-uringan dan jauh lebih tidak sabar ketimbang biasanya.

_Ku terus berjalan_

_Ku terus melangkah_

Namun Lord Voldemort tidak tahu. Snape selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan untuk memata-matai Dumbledore justru adalah satu-satunya cara yang lelaki paruh baya ini tahu untuk dapat terus mengawasi perempuan itu. Hanya sebatas mengawasi, karena sejak kejadian semasa mereka sekolah itu, Lily tidak pernah bisa menjadi sahabat karibnya lagi.

Namun keberadaan Lily, dimanapun ia berada, selama Snape masih dapat melihatnya, maka buat lelaki ini tidak menjadi masalah. Walaupun ia harus melihat Lily Evans merubah namanya menjadi Lily Potter, tapi sampai kapanpun Snape tidak akan pernah mengakui nama keluarga si _brengsek_ itu menjadi nama keluarga dari Lily. Ia tidak akan pernah rela, dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

_Ku ingin ku tahu engkau ada_

Snape berjalan di _Godric's Hollow_ dengan tergesa-gesa. Langkah kakinya lebar-lebar dan membuat jubah hitam panjang yang menjadi _trademark_-nya bergerak mengikuti langkahnya dengan berkelebat. Sekitar tempatnya berada sekarang tampak beberapa orang, entah muggle atau sesama penyihir, berjalan berkelompok dan bercengkrama. Namun buatnya tidak penting sama sekali. Snape memiliki tugas lain yang mesti ia selesaikan secepatnya. Atau sebisa mungkin ia cegah untuk terjadi.

"Disinikah?" bisiknya kecil seraya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Memandangimu saat senja_

_Berjalan di batas dua dunia_

"Kau harus menghadapiku dulu!" teriak seorang lelaki. Snape mencoba menajamkan telinganya. Ia tidak dapat melihat ke dalam rumah yang diketahui sebagai tempat persembunyian keluarga Potter atas informasi dari Peter Pettigrew, namun ia masih dapat mendengar suara yang muncul dari dalam rumah. Suara barang yang pecah dengan tawa kasar dan kejam yang dapat diketahui adalah milik Tuannya.

_Tiada yang lebih indah_

_Tiada yang lebih rindu_

_Selain hatiku andai engkau tahu_

"Tidaaakkkk!" jerit seorang perempuan. _Lily..._ "Kau tidak boleh menyentuh anakku!"

"Maka matilah kau!" Suara kejam yang kembali terdengar. Mantra dari kutukan tak termaafkan kembali terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini. Dan Snape sadar, tidak adalagi kesempatan baginya untuk mendengar suara tawa Lily, bahkan mengembalikan kenangan mereka semasa sekolah dahulu. Semuanya sudah berakhir tanpa sisa. Sementara dari dalam rumah terlihat sekelebat cahaya, sinar berwarna hijau. Saat itulah, Snape memutuskan untuk pergi, ia tidak bisa melihat ke dalam rumah dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan.

_Di pantai itu kau tampak sendiri _

_Tak ada jejakku di sisimu_

"Lily, kau tahu?" tanya Snape dengan senyum seringai di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Lily menjawab dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kau aneh Severus. Hari ini kita keluar ke pantai karena ingin bersenang-senang, seperti yang sudah ku bilang tadi, aku jarang sekali ke pantai. Tapi kau malah bersikap aneh seperti ini. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak bukan apa-apa," jawab Snape. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Membatalkan niat untuk bicara.

_Namun saat kau rasa_

_Pasir yang kau pijak pergi_

_Akulah lautan memeluk pantaimu erat_

"Hei Severus, kau tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka dengan ucapan yang setengah-setengah seperti itu. Kalau memang mau bicara, maka harus sampai tuntas, tidak boleh separuh seperti yang kau lakukan. Itu membuat gemas." Lily cemberut memandang Snape.

"Tidak mau kukatakan." Ia tetap berusaha menutup mulutnya dari mengungkapkan kata-kata yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Huh, ya sudahlah, aku memberikanmu kelonggaran karena kau mau menemani aku ke pantai, tapi lain kali aku tidak akan mentolerir hal seperti ini lagi." Lily berlari mendekati garis pantai. Ia meninggalkan kedua alas kakinya di pinggir pantai. "Ayolah Severus, kesini, kita main air bersama!" Tawa senang terdengar merdu di telinga Snape.

"Awas basah, Lily." Snape mengejar Lily hingga ke garis pantai. Namun tanpa diduga, Lily menyiramkan setangkup air lain ke arah wajah Snape. Tawa senang semakin terdengar saat Lily melihat wajah Snape yang basah kuyup karena air asin itu. Secara refleks, Snape menangkup air yang sama dan kembali menyiramkan air itu ke wajah Lily. Begitulah mereka berdua menghabiskan liburan mereka dalam satu harian di musim panas, saat mereka libur sekolah.

"Severus, kau harus berjanji, kita akan jadi teman selamanya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." Lily tersenyum dan meminta tanggapan Snape sebelum mereka pulang.

"Aku janji."

_Jingga di bahumu_

_Malam di depanmu_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Severus?" Suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya kembali terdengar. Albus Dumbledore sudah kembali ke piguranya di ruang kepala sekolah. Entah apa yang dilakukan lelaki tua itu saat meninggalkan piguranya kosong disini sesaat lalu.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Snape tanpa memandang ke arah pigura yang tergantung.

_Dan bulan siaga _

_Sinari langkahmu_

Snape dapat membayangkan seperti apa paras wajah Albus Dumbledore sekarang, walau tanpa perlu melirik. Ia sudah terlalu lama berada di samping Dumbledore untuk dapat cepat memahami seperti apa saja tindak tanduk lelaki tua itu terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia memang bijaksana dan sulit diterka, namun bukan berarti tidak bisa dipahami untuk beberapa hal tertentu. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan tak mempedulikan komentar dari Dumbledore.

"Kepala sekolah! Mereka berkemah di _Dean's Forest_! Si darah lumpur itu—" potong suara Phineas Nigellus, diantara suara senyap yang terbangun di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jangan gunakan kata itu!" bentak Snape kasar.

"_Well_, kalau begitu Granger, telah menyebut tempat itu saat ia membuka tasnya."

"Bagus sekali, sekarang Severus, kau tahu apa tugasmu bukan?" ucap Dumbledore.

_Teruslah berjalan_

_Teruslah melangkah_

"Aku tahu," ucap Snape tenang. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap pigura Dumbledore yang berada di belakang kursi kepala sekolah. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, dan aku sudah punya rencana." Snape berbalik dan mengambil sebuah pedang panjang di balik lukisan Dumbledore dan membawanya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. "Aku punya rencana..."

_Ku tahu kau tahu aku ada_

_Untuk menjaga anakmu, Lily Potter..._

-oOo-

Jakarta, 16 January 2011; 23:54

Untuk menyambut Snape Day, event dalam merayakan hari ulang tahun Severus Snape, tokoh abu-abu di serial Harry Potter dan sekaligus membuktikan bahwa tidak selamanya hitam itu jahat dan putih berarti baik, namun adakalanya ada abu-abu.


End file.
